The Last November
by Cutetyhil
Summary: They were normal lovers and they were quite happy with each other. But then...why did she have to hide a little secret from him? It hurt him the most. [Dedicated]


**^^^^^^The last November^^^^^**

* * *

 **Hi guys! Life has been extremely busy ever since I have entered this grade XD. Well, here is the oneshot I have written a few months back and I just thought to post it. Don't worry, my hand is almost fine and I will post "Hold me I the rain" very soon.**

 _ **Dedicated to WingsOfPegesus**_

* * *

The rumbling deep sounds of the train passed fiercely and the breeze was no longer the breeze. He was sitting on the platform with wide legs and his forehead covered in dark bangs that hurt anyone if they watched. He was in his most deep crestfallen ponders. The train streaked faster and faster. He couldn't stop his lacrimal and his beating heart that stuck in his chest from shedding the blood stained tears. So he let down a brief controlled sob and letting the tears to pave through his cheeks as they like.

It were slower than raindrops but they caught and matched the speed when the real drops pierced through his torso, he could feel the coldness wrap him over, his body felt like cut through the wind but the restrained sobs no more were held as he cried freely with the freedom of being unwatched. He slowly stood and closed his eyes his face directed towards the sky. The cold droplets of waterworks felt more thick and soaring. His face was paler and redder, with eyes in real down despondent state. He has never been so down, and then the thought stuck his mind, 'Why did you leave me?'

The train was finally gone and he was still there, with his large suit and a small bag that were drenched in the puddles that splashed onto them and his grey jeans.

 _Because Life has always given me pains_

 _I denied them_

 _So, today, tell him that I tend to believe them,_

 _Stuck helplessly to live_

 _It's been like centuries you have left,_

 _Still deep inside you always haunt me so mercilessly._

The clouds thundered, it rained harder. His life was complete, a just while before, and now it's been shattered like glass pieces and he felt like he had no purpose to live.

The sad memories came drifting and flung his mind in stinging aura. He could remember the last summer spring November afternoon that was just like they wanted, he liked breezes, and she liked clouds, it was the best month of the year. She was so excited, just couldn't stop to fluff their cheeks in the midnights cakes and getting recklessly drunk in the darkest hours without the heck of their friends. She smirked at the thought. He returned a sarcastic shy smile beaming his longed lips. She was strolling freely mumbling her favorite song. He followed her quietly and he resisted the urge to sing along with her and hold her like in their dances on the streets that were free and the less people who smiled at them. She was so happy! So care free! So sweet like she was the blooming flower he owed. He smiled so magnificently and in decency that she turned and watched him with a small distance and then calmed down her state She was going to tell him, once again after the first time, and this time it was going to have so much zeal and longing that wasn't there before. He stood calmly with that so soft and normal face waiting for her to run at him but still he adored the way she slowly walked matching their expression with serenity and sweetness.

 _Cause I wanted to say this forever._

She knew she didn't have any time, yet she walked a little slower, she smiled a little feebly., closing the distance between them, but still there were a few feet between them, he watched her with raptness in his eyes, her heart bet more strongly and yet she slowed down more, the fear occupied her more and slowly the tears brimmed her eyes, he was a little surprised at her sudden change in expression. She was still a few feet apart, but before she would close the distance between them, she fell, succumbed.

…

He gasped in shock of pain as he caught her in his arms and shook her. When she shook her, calling her name, now it brought more and more affliction. He tried his best to let go of that pain he had before already. Yet he remembers how he had caught her and how helplessly she lay in those secure arms. She faintly opened her eyes, a little parted lips. She smiled very weakly yet with the sweetness that was always there.

"Love ya" she smiled, "Just wanted to say again, before I die."

That were her last words, and with that she passed out. He still remember those words and it brought him immense hurt and pain that he felt like standing in that tract and losing himself in the course. He still regrets, his inability to make out her weakness her body had. He couldn't make out that she had Systematic Lupus Erythematosus in an age she should not have and when the attack was on her heart, how could she have stopped it from beating for a minute more? She wanted to be on his birthday tonight, and let him do whatever he liked, but then, it was time with whom she was fighting with and she couldn't win for longer. Yet she fought and said the words she wanted.

She was successful once again but, for the last time.

* * *

 **Hope you guys didn't cry! XD Review if you liked it. I've written this when I was feeling really down.**

* * *

 **Wingsofpegasus: Thanks for your kind words dear. Ever since I met, you always have been a motivating source and support. I hope you loved the sappy one shot! I will post soon! :D Just a little thing, I'd like you to watch a movie named "Your name". Its an animated Japanese movie and really very awesome! I hope you will like it :D**


End file.
